


Faith

by antrazi



Series: Add Ons [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s01e12 Faith, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-24
Updated: 2012-09-24
Packaged: 2017-11-14 23:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antrazi/pseuds/antrazi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing Scene for the episode 1.12 Faith</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faith

John sat in his motel room, looking over the weather data to search for patterns. 

He was tired.

He missed his boys, wanted to see them but he knew that it wasn't safe. 

Not now, not with the demon becoming active again.

He drank from his coffee and realized that it had gone cold a long time ago. Not that it had tasted that good when it had been hot.

A sigh.

John reminded himself why he did what he did, for Mary, for his boys, for their family. He had to bring it to an end.

All the sacrifices, all the injuries, the constant relocating of his children, all would be worth it once he killed that demon.

Leaving had been hard but necessary. It kept his family safe.

He downed his last coffee and decided to take a break.

He checked his phone, one call on his mailbox.

The voice was from Sam, he sounded as if he was crying.

"Hey, Dad. It's Sam. Uh... you probably won't even get this, but, uh... it's Dean. He's sick, and uh... the doctors say there's nothing they can do. Um... but, uh, they don't know the things we know, right? So, don't worry, cause I'm uh... gonna do whatever it takes to get him better. Alright... just wanted you to know."

The hunter stared at his offending cell, weather patters completely forgotten, and tears ran down his cheeks.


End file.
